


Happy Ending

by EXOL_Writer, penguinberryfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Blood, Death, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Time Travel, brief sci-fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOL_Writer/pseuds/EXOL_Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinberryfest/pseuds/penguinberryfest
Summary: All Kyungsoo had ever wished for was a happy ending with Baekhyun.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: PB82** \- Princes Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who were secret lovers back in Joseon era but when Baekhyun gets assassinated, leaving Kyungsoo alone and without any means of happiness. One night when he runs away from the palace in a rainstorm and falls down a cliff, he’s thrown forward in time, into today’s modern era, where a familiar looking face discovers him and helps him to understand the modern world, while maybe also understanding something about himself along the way.   
>  **Disclaimer: penguin berry fest does not own exo and/or any characters that are mentioned in the stories.** their appearance in these fics do not represent them in real life. **we are also NOT the writers or authors of said fics.** authors will be tagged after reveals unless they wish to remain anonymous.
> 
> I would like to thank the mods for giving me this opportunity and for being so considerate throughout the fest. Thank you also to my amazing beta, N, without whom this story would have been unfinished. My emotional comfort bears, Vashi & YellowHeart, thank you for wiping my tears; I love you!  
> _  
> Dear reader, as this is my first ever fest story, I really hope you have a decent read. The summary is rather brief but the length of the story makes up for it. Please, enjoy~
> 
> Note: The photoshoot referred to is "Present; Gift" and UN Village is fictionally a part of Hawaii. It's also my 1st time writing smut scenes...

**_One_ ** thing he could be happy about was the sweet aroma of his coffee overcoming the suffocating stench of gas, sweat, and rust. He pulled the cup closer to his nose, inhaled a little more and finally proceeded with taking a tiny sip. The slight burn tickled his senses and he took a larger gulp, slumping further in his seat. Not the most comfortable chair ever created by man — figuratively speaking, of course — but he didn’t find it in him to whine about it. One of those new recruits could probably get him a cushion. But he’d seen them rust their screws and bolts so much all morning that he would feel bad if he were to complain about something like that. So, out of pity, he swallowed his complaints.

Photoshoots were unreasonably tiring, considering the amount of effort and time invested for just a couple of shots. Though, he had to admit that he kind of liked it. It changed from paintings and the soreness of his muscles after trying to keep still for hours. He used to hate that. He didn’t have to worry about that with photos and it was a plus. However, he hated that constant click-click in between orders, dictating the length of his smile or the tilt of his hand. Now that he didn’t mind complaining about.

“What do you mean it’s getting stressful?” frowned Sehun, legs crossed in his own seat. His makeup artist poked at his eyebrows, urging the muscles to relax, before going back to smoothing his sun-kissed skin. Her fingers worked gently against his temples, blending whatever cream she had in hand with his natural skin tone. Was it moisturizer or foundation? Kyungsoo still couldn’t figure it out for the life of him. He would admit though that the younger looked less cranky than at breakfast. “Photoshoots are the easiest part of our jobs. We’re literally getting paid to look pretty.”

Kyungsoo clicked his tongue and let his eyes glance down Sehun’s lean figure. His white shirt had thin lines apparently called pleats, which looked exactly like the ones on Kyungsoo’s shirt. However, the bow loosely tied at his neck was white instead of black and his cuffs curled perfectly around his wrists. The soft strands of his chocolate hair were parted to the side, leaving his forehead bare and somehow making his gaze gentler. Groomed like this, the choice of adjective felt a bit inappropriate. Yet, knowing Sehun, he probably wasn’t up for complicated terms of description. Not that that was the point of this conversation.

“I liked signing albums for fans,” conceded Kyungsoo, lowering his cup to the table while the makeup artist signaled Sehun to sit properly. His face scrunched up at the silent order, looking annoyed enough to roll his eyes back. “Everyone was smiling and looked so happy. It made me forget about everything else.”

That had Sehun humming the conversation into a pause, lean arms detangling from one another to grasp at the edge of his chair. Swiftly, he raised himself higher than the artist’s smaller frame, frowning at the mirror she offered him. Well, it looked like a mirror until the reflection stopped being one, trapping Sehun’s image and a series of words suddenly covering the image of his face. From what he’d been explained, this tablet of sorts was some kind of A.I mirror meant to record and enhance facial imagery. A detailed report of all products used was neatly stacked on one side of the screen, followed by indicators for parts that needed alterations and those which were acceptable enough. Unfortunately, the words only made sense for I.H so neither Kyungsoo nor Sehun were meant to know what it said.

“Please don’t tell me you’re not done with my lips yet. It’s been over an hour already,” whined Sehun as the artist blinked up at him, looking seemingly pensive despite the steely gaze. “My ass is ruined enough already, woman! Set me free!”

“Sexual innuendos won’t get you anywhere but to the hair stylist, Oh Sehun. Or did you think you could waltz out of here with that mess on your head?”

Kyungsoo would have argued that Sehun’s hair looked more than alright but held his tongue at the last minute. The other actually smiled in response, jumping off his chair to curl against her side for a moment. “I’m glad you’re acknowledging my skills enough to share. Though, I may have hoped to be exclusive.”

The makeup artist’s chuckle came out as these ugly, broken cries that made Kyungsoo wince from his seat. Like someone was scraping their nails against a chalkboard, leaving only two seconds of silence between every interval. He couldn’t understand how Sehun lasted that long beside her, laughing along as old friends would.

Sehun led the way to a less crowded part of the hangar, where seeing five feet ahead grew gradually impossible. It smelled of burn and flowers, making his stomach coil a little while his eyes stung in an attempt to adjust. By the time they eventually did, the two of them were each strapped down in a chair, with all sorts of pliers and claws tugging at their hair. A chill ran down Kyungsoo’s spine as he saw one reach for the side of his face, the end pointy and glinting white. But closing his eyes didn’t help the sounds and touches go away, urging him to find a distraction as quickly as possible.

“Do you ever think about how your life would be if you weren’t an idol?” 

Talking was great. Talking with Sehun was great. He just hoped the other could hear him squeal over the whooshes and clinking of their separate cubicles.

“You mean if I wasn’t human,” his friend scoffed, making a wave of relief crash over Kyungsoo. He was almost tempted to open his eyes and seek the other’s presence. The sting of a needle at the back of his head convinced him to do the opposite. “It’s not like humans get to choose what they do anyway.”

“I guess,” blurted Kyungsoo, just to get the conversation going. “Don’t you think of other possibilities?”

“Sometimes,” replied the boy, voice coming out so sad that Kyungsoo swallowed back anything else he’d planned to say. He peeled his eyes open, squinting past the fog and the bent handles of a mechanical comb. There was nothing much to see but a blurry outline of Sehun’s legs, stretched forward to accommodate the short space available on the chair. “It’s pointless and stupid, but I guess I can’t help it.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Cause it all feels fake.” He breathed out and Kyungsoo managed to ignore the light tugs at the crown of his head. Something about Sehun’s voice made him uncomfortable in a reminiscing way. As if he already knew what the boy was trying to say even if he shouldn’t have been able to. “It’s a stroke of luck that feels too good to be true.”

“Do you feel like that because of the fame?”

“There’s that, too. I mean, we’ve reached a point where everything we touch could be sent to an auction and that’s just crazy.” Kyungsoo wondered if Sehun was telling him all that because they couldn’t see each other. Or maybe they’d talked about this stuff before, one of those times Kyungsoo couldn’t fill in from packed reports and videos. Genuine times he’d have no way to walk back to, no matter how much he tried.

“It does sound crazy.”

“Because it is, hyung*. I’ve already told you this but before my mom sent me here, we had been hiding under the city for years. Several generations. With someone dying almost every time scouts were sent out. If I hadn’t been bought by the company, I would either be dead right now or locked in one of those factories. Like my mom.”

*Korean term used by men to respectfully address other close elder men

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything for a while. Partly because he didn’t know what to say to that and partly because he could finally see Sehun’s face. He wasn’t crying but he wasn’t smiling either. The one thing tainting his stunning beauty was the traces of regrets and guilt. No matter what Kyungsoo said, he was so lost in his pain that he would hear none of it. So Kyungsoo let the fog dissipate fully before dashing out of his seat, short arms surprising Sehun with a hug.

“If we weren’t humans and could be anything else, I would still want to be your hyung.”

He shouldn’t have felt this comfortable saying things like that. It made everything seem even less real. Kyungsoo knew that already.

“And I’d be your maknae too!”

A part of him thought that Sehun would never respond like that. Quiet and curt Oh Sehun couldn’t possibly be confiding emotionally to him out of all people, let alone act anything close to affectionate. It just wasn’t him to do something like that… But what did Kyungsoo know anyway?

It was a staff member who broke them apart, rushing them into their respective coats and ranting about the lack of time. Cold, hard fingers pressed against Kyungsoo’s chest, working on the buttons of his coat and fixing the fold of his collar. It took longer than it should have, yet again, but he blamed it on the perfectionist tendencies of the A.I side. What eventually mattered was how satisfied they all were to finally free him of their hold. With that in mind, Kyungsoo was nothing but ready to leave the hangar and move back to the helicopter for another series of shoots.

But of course, things couldn’t be this easy… Just as he thought Sehun would finally drag him out, their steps came to a halt before the gate. There, before his eyes, was the one person he’d dreaded meeting again. The one person who’d shocked his heart and made him question reality. The one person he didn’t want to see on the verge of tears again.

“How many times do I have to tell you? I’m busy!”

The red shade of his locks matched well with his lips, almost dazzling under the warm glow of the morning sunlight. Neatly brushed to only reveal one thin stripe of his forehead on one side, those locks added a tone of boldness in the way they gently framed his face. Ironically, his attire hinted at nothing but simple elegance; a hip-length suit with the two triangles of his ivory collar crossing over the midsection of his chest, matching quite well with the two buttons lined on either side of the front, and a pair of simple black dress pants. He looked ravishing, even as he curled into himself and looked like he was about to cry.

Sehun’s grip on Kyungsoo’s wrist tightened but he was too distracted by the sight to care. Everyone around them had stopped working, clearly not sure whether to intervene or not. But dressed in a suit not too different from Baekhyun’s, Chanyeol didn’t seem to care at all about who was watching. He seethed, lips curled into an angry snarl, and slapped the book from Baekhyun’s hands.

“I don’t care! Get that through your head, already!”

“But I thought you would-”

“That’s the thing, Baekhyun; you’re not supposed to think! If I look busy, then you better not annoy me with your stupid flowers or whatever. I just don’t care.”

He left after that, not giving anyone the chance to stop him. He crashed into Junmyeon on the way out, startling the other without offering much of an apology. One quick glance at Baekhyun’s upset face and everyone’s shocked expressions made him reach his own conclusion. Whatever it was, Junmyeon felt it right to chase after Chanyeol. Kyungsoo wasn’t quite fond of that choice.

Turns out that Sehun wasn’t either and before Kyungsoo had any chance to figure things out, he’d dragged him all the way to hug Baekhyun. Well, it wasn’t exactly a hug since all Sehun managed to do was crash them into the smaller. They fell, obviously. But perhaps it wasn’t that bad of a thing since, once the surprise had faded, Baekhyun was tearing up with laughter.

Hearing him laugh felt nice. It felt equally nice to watch the creases yield to a toothy smile and puffed cheeks, shoulders no longer slumped forward in shame and fear. He was still laughing as he spread his arms back on the cold, hard ground, ignoring the offended stares of the staff as they tried to pull everyone up. They were likely more worried about the expensive clothing, but someone did ask Kyungsoo if he was hurt anywhere. The painful clench of his heart probably didn’t classify as a reasonable answer so he shook his head, no.

It was Sehun who pulled Baekhyun back to his feet, his pull on the other’s sleeve undoubtedly harsher than everyone had hoped for. The shorter comically faked a slip, only to knock his forehead against Sehun’s elbow. It caused even more of an uproar among the makeup artists, who literally rained on them like the Indian monsoon. Again, they found themselves seated in highly uncomfortable chairs for an intricate session of facial enhancement. Only this time, Baekhyun was sitting in the middle, flipping through pages of various wedding decorations.

“But how can you say that? You’re so mean, Sehun!” he exclaimed, narrowly missing the end of a brush in the eye as he suddenly pulled back to glare at Sehun. But the other was staring at his phone, indifferent to the whole concept aside from the occasional negative comments about a certain ‘jerkface’. Admittedly, Kyungsoo agreed on most of them, though he’d save himself from overtly doing so. 

“Did you really think I’d agree to flower crowns? You’re getting married, Baekhyun; not escorted to Wonderland,” Sehun tried to reason, still too emerged in his game to notice Baekhyun’s pout. “Photoshoot or not, it’s a no for me.”

It took Baekhyun about fifteen minutes to finally give up on convincing Sehun. All the while, he kept making those cute expressions that had everyone present cooing soundlessly at him. Yet, Kyungsoo was no blind man. He could pretend as much as he wished to, but none of these grins would reach Baekhyun’s eyes. As much as he tried to laugh it off, his eyes would dart back to the hangar’s gate and linger for a second too long.

Kyungsoo was no stranger to longing. There was just no getting rid of the emotion. It was the other side of the coin when it came to love, always tagging along with a drop of fear. He had felt it on those tiring days when glued to his chair, the sound of laughter would drown his own voice. It was there when he strolled in the garden, feeling the chill of the upcoming winter in the wind. Nothing pained him more than being trapped in his own thoughts. At least, it was until he began to yearn for more than just being worthy enough.

The warmth of Baekhyun’s hand on his own was addicting because of that very longing. He craved to have those delicate fingers clasp hard enough for him to feel the gentle thud of a heartbeat. It would soothe away some of the doubts still lodged in his chest, relieve him finally of the restlessness. Although, he couldn’t possibly do that…

The first time Kyungsoo had ever stumbled upon Baekhyun, quite literally, was hours after first entering the palace. The most he knew about the fourth prince of Joseon was a name and a list of traits that were perhaps as long as the others’. Baekhyun hadn’t been his main focus at the time and the fourteen-year-old boy had let the name sink without much of an afterthought. So he was definitely surprised when the sound of rushing water led him to this frail of a boy, sat at the edge of a bath.

The air was thick with fog, seemingly from the heat of the water, and it took a moment for Kyungsoo to find his way past it. He was positively sure that he’d lost his way somewhere between the sixth and tenth turns, roaming aimlessly past the unbothered servants.

Being new to the palace meant discovering all sorts of things that couldn’t be seen from just about anywhere. For instance, the fine tapestry lined on either side of the door, patiently embroidered with scenes of war and peace. He’d been mesmerized for a moment, baffled by the talent, until he’d heard the water.

Of all the things he expected, it was certainly not to find the royal bathroom and one of the country’s very own grand princes. But there was Baekhyun, knelt between two baskets of rose petals, pale fingers gently carding through the water. It rippled to his touch, blocking the sound of Kyungsoo’s steps until he was there, right next to him.

“Good afternoon.”

It was perhaps his fondest memory; the way Baekhyun had jumped at the sound of his voice and fell into the water, screaming in surprise. Time always made the memory brighter than it had been, bringing a smile to his lips whenever he would recall the other’s embarrassment afterward. Crown Prince Baekhyun really preferred the memory lost to the hinges of time, unbeknownst to everyone but them. So he would tease him about it, just to keep the faint blush at his cheek. Because no one else could fluster the crown prince and live to tell the tale. He was just that special.

And even more special was the meaning of roses to them. Because surely, the flower had slipped its way into more than just this one memory…

The idea of losing sleep over paperwork became far more appealing when it came with the glide of a hand against his collarbone, tracing skin he’d purposefully kept layered. It tingled and burned, limiting his vocabulary to mostly ‘yes!’ and ‘please!’. With his focus trained onto the slick swipe of a tongue on his shoulder, soothing bruises that had yet to scar, there were not that many things he would refuse. Although, he felt no need to feel frustrated about it. But that was beyond the point, at the moment.

“Hard to believe you almost convinced me to stop,” he heard amidst the fog in his mind, the tone somewhat a combination of amusement and mockery. The pace of his hands never faltered, even as Kyungsoo’s hips bucked unexpectedly forward. His eyes popped open, drowning in the smirk on Baekhyun’s lips. A smirk he’d most likely slap away in different circumstances.

“Too much,” he whined despite the ache in his throat, writhing from the pleasurable pain. Was it too much to bear? Too much to stop? Too much talking? He wasn’t quite sure which it was. Nonetheless, he whined, again and again, the plea growing louder with each press of Baekhyun’s hands.

“It’s okay, baby. You can do it.” There was nothing reassuring about those words, especially not with how Baekhyun was now looking down at him. The curls of his black locks fell over his eyes in thick waves, shifting with every heave of his chest. It was oddly beautiful.

Still stuck in a daze, Kyungsoo reached forward to card them away, loving the way he shivered as the sweaty strands glazed the back of his hand. The maids always took particular care to comb his hair back, careful to never make the crown prince look anything short of proper and graceful. It was deceptively decent but, thankfully, not as devastatingly handsome as what Kyungsoo was currently being subjected to. He couldn’t imagine keeping his hands away if Baekhyun ever roamed the palace looking like that.

Such thoughts always took him off-guard and he tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s hair, earning him a satisfactory groan. The hand spurring him closer to the edge consequently tightened and he arched his back, groaning too.

“That’s it,” praised Baekhyun, smiling even more. “Since you’re being so good, why don’t you help me choose the flowers for the cleansing ceremony? You know I’m too busy tracking down that spy to worry over these things. But the council just won’t stop annoying me about that and I thought roses would be nice, right? But then Luhan said there’s more than one color and I just can’t decide. How does white sound to you, sweetheart?”

Kyungsoo wasn’t in the mood to use his brain, let alone talk about bath flowers. This could wait until he was no longer burning from the inside out, entire body weakened by just a single touch. Said touch, though, grew deliberately slow to draw an answer out of him. So he forced himself to blurt something out.

“Red roses? You sure you want to let everyone see me covered in red petals? With water dripping all over my bare chest?” Something about that imagery felt awfully sinful, given that they were talking about a formal ritual. Kyungsoo shivered, teeth biting into his lower lip, and closed his eyes shut. “I bet your lovebites would be the same color. Do you think everyone would notice them? Do you think they’ll know you did them?”

“Baekhyun… do me a favor… and shut up.”

“Why? Don’t want people to know how you corrupted their beloved prince? Got him wrapped around your fingers and letting him take you in his study room? What about in the throne room? And the gardens? You looked so blissed on the grass with your clothes all wrinkled and soiled. Almost passed out on me, didn’t you? Loved it so much that I had to dress you back myself.” He wasn’t that surprised about Baekhyun only teasing him more, purposefully keeping his voice low while the pace of his wrist grew faster.

“You’re a pain in the ass.”

“Well, I can’t deny that I’m currently in your ass.”

“You’re insufferable!”

“And you’re getting impossibly tight, sugar. I think it means you secretly love it.”

He didn’t reply. Couldn’t, in fact. Not when he was suddenly drowning in blinding white, pulling so hard on Baekhyun’s hair that he actually winced. And it took him several moments to get his senses back and climb down from cloud nine. Baekhyun’s hands had mastered the art of wrecking him into oblivion, always soft as they soothed his frown away.

Not a day would pass by without his prince being an annoyingly needy brat. Yet, he somehow couldn’t imagine a day without him. Even when he pulled away from his neck, eyes bright with mischief, and asked him about the flowers again.

“I mean, I don’t think I can wait much longer for round two and you clearly get biased when I’m in you.”

“I’m never biased and I think white roses will be perfect,” he huffed, anticipating the snort that would likely follow the obvious lie. Instead, he got a squeal, one loud enough to bring him back to the hangar.

“See Sehun? Kyungsoo thinks white roses would be perfect! Someone here actually has good taste.”

Right… Because he no longer was that Kyungsoo. He could no longer yearn for Baekhyun.

Sehun gave him a look, clearly not pleased with the betrayal, and he shrugged. Even if he explained why he had said so, the boy wouldn’t believe him. And if he were to be honest with himself, Kyungsoo no longer knew if he could believe himself.

They talked more about flowers and some more about the photoshoot. Apparently, Jongdae was asked to pose by the helicopter’s door and slipped, almost sending an expensive light filter to the trash can. The photographer was not amused and neither was the staff crew, who started to grit his metallic teeth and wouldn’t stop glaring at him now. It was Jongin who told them that, joining in the laughter as they walked to the helicopter. Trial shots were finally over and everyone was ready to get started. 

Kyungsoo forced himself to look ready too, careful to not linger his stares on rectangular smiles and red hair. Or, at least, he hoped no one noticed. 


	2. Two

**_Two_ ** names struck off the list wasn’t what he’d call progress, but Kris was nice enough to not point it out. Instead, he pressed his lips together and graced him with a nod, looking somewhat satisfied with Kyungsoo’s development. It relieved the latter a bit to know that he’d at least been efficient in his work.

He was convinced that he could rule Sehun out too, even if his speech about feeling undervalued because of genetics would have usually been a source for concern. He was young and observant, but not stupid. Even if genetics undermined the worth of his personality and potential, he was aware of his privileges. If Sehun did think it unfair that his fate relied solely on his worth as a human, he also knew that he was safe for now. Many couldn’t say the same and that was enough reason for him to trust the system. Still, Kris advised him to keep an eye out for the boy for now, just in case. He could do that.

After finally wrapping up the photoshoot, the whole band was escorted back to the hotel where a copious meal had already been set for them. Jongin almost cried with joy when he saw the chicken sticks, rambling about how he’d been starving all morning. Everyone knew, though, that he only had to skip breakfast for indulging another two hours of sleep.

When Jongdae realized that ramen was also part of the menu, he not so subtly plopped into the nearest chair, announcing that he was not going to share. Of course, that’s not how things went down and he was challenged by Chanyeol to win the dish through rock-paper-scissors. Minseok joined in at the last minute, leaving the other two to pout at either end of the table.

Everyone else filled the available seats, chatting about the flight and the weather, and Kyungsoo found himself sitting beside Baekhyun again. Somehow, Baekhyun was more than thrilled to have a flower crown of white roses for the photoshoot and he wouldn’t stop asking Kyungsoo if he had other suggestions.

“I think it would look really good with clouds in the background,” he chirped in between spoonfuls of soup, apparently being careful of his weight until the wedding. It was ridiculous but Kyungsoo could tell that there was no arguing with him. Baekhyun wanted to look perfect for the wedding and for his husband-to-be, who looked rather eager to engage in another conversation altogether. Some things were just not meant to be addressed, reckoned Kyungsoo.

“What about a bed?” he suggested, hands busy with the shell of a crab. It was a little tricky to get the meat out neatly, but he had Sehun to copy and wasn’t doing that bad of a job. Technically, it wouldn’t be his first taste of the food, though he couldn’t quite recall anything about it. Kris’s short training had mostly focused on getting him acquainted to the new personalities and faces of his princes. Culturally speaking, it was more about recognizing popular, everyday gadgets than familiarizing himself with globally inclusive cuisine. A grave mistake, he now realized, but not enough to be a problem. So he worked on the crab and answered Baekhyun simultaneously. “If you wear the crown while laying on a pillow, I think it’ll add an interesting dynamic and mood. It’ll appear both personal and fantasy-like since that’s kind of like what everyone thinks of weddings. I think people would like it.”

He could envision it already; Baekhyun with half-lidded eyes, staring at the camera with a shy smile. Maybe they could even give him a bed-head and make him appear newly-awoken. Pink lips would work marvelously too, but that would depend on the makeup direction. But he had no doubt about it; Baekhyun would look naively sinful and it would be more than a successful shoot.

Or perhaps he’d been too engrossed in his own fantasies because he failed to immediately notice the sudden silence at the table.

“You want me to pose on a bed? For the honeymoon photoshoot?” stuttered Baekhyun and Kyungsoo smiled to himself, nodding.

“Roses can be used to illustrate trust and white as a color alludes to new beginnings. On the other hand, your bedroom is your secret haven. You don’t just invite anywhere in your room, let alone in your bed. So if you group all three together, it’ll be like letting the fans see you through the lens of your husband. I think they’ll love it.”

More like he’d love to live the illusion, even if just for a short moment. What would it be like to wake up next to Baekhyun? To have his smile be the first thing he would see in the morning? Gentle Baekhyun and his loving gaze… 

A slap on his back brought him out of his daydream and he whipped his head around to find Sehun chuckling under his breath, looking relieved. Kyungsoo frowned at that until he realized that Sehun wasn’t the only one with that expression on his face.

“Man,” Jongdae laughed, shaking his head from side to side. “Why did I even think you would suggest some kinky stuff like boudoir photography? My mind’s a mess.” 

“Bou- what?”

“Our Kyungsoo is so innocent and sweet,” added Minseok, completely ignoring his confused face. “I’m almost having goosebumps.”

Before he could even think about responding to that, though, Baekhyun slammed his palms against the table and successfully managed to make everyone jump in their seat. Not that he even noticed as he brushed the bangs away from his face, looking more determined than ever. “There’s no way I’m not doing that! And another one shirtless! It’s going to be so hot!”

Kyungsoo felt a rush of heat to his face, finally realizing what he’d just suggested. And it did not help much that Baekhyun looked over-excited about the whole idea because, not too far away, Chanyeol was frowning at them. Even if he didn’t mean anything wrong with that, they all knew Baekhyun wouldn’t be one to shy away from unnecessary close-ups. He was going to turn from an angel to an incubus within a couple of pages and there was no stopping him…

Fortunately for him, Junmyeon chose that very moment to share one of his experience at the musicals. It was all laughs and grins as he recounted the times when he’d almost flashed his family jewels during a bedroom scene. Thankfully for him, it didn’t happen and everyone seemed clueless about it too. Just like that, they all started talking about their individual activities.

Minseok whined about the grand opening of his coffee shop and the delay of the shipped equipment and furniture. He rambled for five minutes straight about that one interior decorator who had his ceiling painted pink and each wall colored pastel. The woman spent one week convincing him that it would attract a lot of customers before his manager found out that she was an anti-fan. Apparently, another band’s rapper had opened a coffee shop but the hype was soon to die because of Minseok. All in all, he lost three weeks to get everything decent with another decorator.

Jongdae talked about his album release and the unexpected reaction he had received. He spent two weeks at the top of the charts, getting a ridiculous amount of letters, and winning an award the very next day after the release. He tried to downplay his success by joking about EXO-L growing impatient for new music, but they all quickly dismissed that. Baekhyun reminded him that he’d been teasing the general public with song covers for three years already. No wonder the songs were still charting, two whole months after ‘April, and a Flower’ happened.

Sehun and Jongin were more smug about their jobs as choreographers, sharing funny stories about the young trainees. It was apparently way harder to train an I.H than a human. I.H were less graceful in their movements, so confident in their skills that they would do everything in excess. One particular girl was asked to jump over her friends, kind of like Chanyeol in their Monster choreography, but jumped so high that she landed off stage. Sehun had to excuse himself for thirty minutes to laugh about it in the restrooms.

“But you’re probably the luckiest, Kyungsoo hyung,” said Jongin, smiling around his last chicken stick. “You filmed in so many countries and even had an Indian award. The manager would bring us your movies and then announce that you’d taken another project. Almost had me jealous, you know? Tell us everything!”

Right… This was Kyungsoo’s story; a successful idol turned into an award-winning actor, the first human to ever do so. His performance was presumably fruitful enough to gain international recognition and, just like Yixing, he’d soon embraced more solo activities than group ones. It was hard to believe he’d ever do that but there was no denying Kris’s reports or everyone’s testimony.

“I just seized the opportunity, I guess,” he replied, not really wanting to talk about it. Neither was it his story nor did he know more than a couple of facts and figures. To him, it was some other Kyungsoo’s story; a man who’d willingly distanced himself from Baekhyun. “It’s not that big of a deal. I can tell you for sure that your life was way more fun than mine!”

This only seemed to make the others even more curious about him. They asked and asked, everyone telling him to talk about this or that movie. He vaguely knew the plots and barely recalled who he’d supposedly worked with. Not that the others would catch the hint; even Junmyeon ended up joining the questioning. “Come on, Kyungsoo! Tell us the deeds, already!”

“There’s nothing much to say. You’ve seen the movies. There’s barely anything more to add to that.”

“Or there’s something you don’t want us to know,” suggested Baekhyun, sounding as troubled as he looked when Kyungsoo turned his way. His stomach churned with dread as he saw the pout and furrowed eyebrows. All the while, Baekhyun had been quiet but if he asked too, looking this sad, Kyungsoo was surely going to mess up. “Are you secretly dating someone?”

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Just the question had him too stunned to come up with words. But adding Baekhyun’s nervous and fearful expression to the scene only made his mind go haywire, which was apparently reason enough for some to draw their own conclusions. 

“You have a girlfriend!” exclaimed Sehun, eyebrows rising so high they might have as well flown off his head. 

“Or a boyfriend,” reasoned Minseok, which made the others look even more surprised than they already were. This was turning into a big mess. “Or an I.H.”

Indeed, the situation was really getting out of hand, with everyone suddenly bickering over his sexual orientation. It took him a moment to regain his senses, and not just shout at them, but he eventually tapped his chopsticks against Baekhyun’s glass, asking everyone to call down.

“Guys, I’m really not dating anyone, I swear!” he tried to sound as convincing as possible, eyes naturally darting towards Baekhyun to make sure he would understand. He had to understand. He had to. There couldn’t be anyone but him. Just him… “No girlfriend and no boyfriend. And I’m definitely not engaging in anything sexual with a non-human. You know me, guys; there’s no way I would expose myself to that danger.”

It was only partly true, he thought to himself, but no one had to know about that. Especially not Baekhyun, who could only offer him a small smile before muttering something about them invading his privacy. Which was weird, given how their entire life had been spent behind high-tech cameras. But Kyungsoo knew better than to point that out. So instead, he changed topics in the most subtle way possible; by talking about the wedding.

The scowl on Chanyeol’s face was imminent and Baekhyun didn’t look quite enthusiastic either. The latter made an attempt to smile though, head quickly dipping down as soon as he’d glanced Chanyeol’s way. Everyone would have been fooled but not Kyungsoo, who frowned beside him.

“Who would have thought that you two were stupid enough to get caught on camera?” teased Jongdae, leaning against Minseok’s shoulder with a feline-like smile drawn on his lips. As if he was trying to be equally intimidating and suggestive, but failing terribly at both when Minseok pulled his chair back. He was quick to recover though, glaring at a shamelessly laughing Minseok before returning his attention to the couples. “Let’s get real for a second, though. Who came up with the western trip and extra work? Because Hawaii is a damn great destination, mate!”

With a shade of pink to his cheeks, Baekhyun raised one of his palms up and threw a cursory glance back towards Chanyeol. He was glaring at the napkin as if it had torn all of his plushies to rags on Halloween, which only partly explained why Baekhyun took a deep breath before providing an explanation.

“The UN village,” he squeaked a bit, urging Kyungsoo to reach out and cup his cold hands in his. It didn’t make sense. This was his wedding; there was no reason for him to look this distressed. The least Kyungsoo could offer him was an encouraging smile, which did not help him relax but was enough to get him to talk. “I always wanted to have my reception party there.”

“I sense some romantic shit, coming up!” hissed Sehun, mockingly. That did a better job of making his frown leave. “Please proceed.”

“You’re really clueless, Oh Sehun! Everyone wants to have their wedding here, idiot!”

Kyungsoo was relieved as the bickering slowly made the usual Baekhyun emerge. They talked about the village hill, which was about five minutes away from the hotel and a popular dating site for couples. And being the awfully romantic person that he was, Baekhyun had seen the place once in a drama and decided it was ‘the’ place. There was no changing his mind; that’s where he wanted to get married. Which really showed in the way he talked, cheeks puffed out as the confidence slowly edged into his tone again. Until he was eventually winking at Kyungsoo, giving an elaborate detail of their previously discussed ideas for the photoshoots. Then he proceeded with the details of the wedding, telling them how he’d been so eager about everything that he couldn’t decide among the three most popular themes: floral, royalty, and traditional. 

There was something about the way Baekhyun poured his heart out that stirred a familiar emotion in Kyungsoo’s very own thudding one. Surprisingly, it was nothing like the stinging pulse he’d now learned to expect from every hearty smile and every laughter not directed at him. On the contrary, almost every new direction in the narration seemed to start and end with a glance casually thrown his way, warming Kyungsoo from the inside out.

It was almost reminiscent of the very first day he’d ever heard the phrase “I love you.” Too wonderful to be anything but an illusion and too precious a memory to ever forget. 

For a moment, he almost forgot about how things eventually turned out for them. As if they’d never had to part ways. As if he’d never had to learn to live without Baekhyun… It did not take long for him to remember.

~❁♦️❀♦️❁∽

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have talked so much —”

“I swear if you say this is all your fault, Byun Baekhyun, I’m going to push you off this balcony,” quickly interrupted Jongdae, voice rough against the spoon pressed against his lips. His eyebrows drawn into a reversed triangle, he didn’t tear his gaze from the lens of the camera and shifted to his next pose. Kyungsoo admired the way he stayed professional, somehow managing to redirect his anger by merely tightening his grip on the white cup.

The rest of them still couldn’t quite shake off the frown on their faces, all gathered on the balcony in hopes of finally making sense of what had just happened. It wasn’t that easy. Especially not with how Baekhyun looked like he was about to break into tears in just about any minute. It made no sense. It shouldn’t have happened. Hadn’t they been happily listening to his stories about the wedding just a while back? How could it have possibly turned to this?

As if reading his thoughts, Junmyeon clasped his hands forward and sighed at the distance. His chalk-striped peignoir shuffled at the movement, flowing stiffly as he stood with bent knees. He’d yet to say a word since they’d all taken shelter in Baekhyun’s suite, somewhat lost in thought. Though, no one could blame him for the peculiar attitude; it was just one of those days.

Perhaps, they all couldn’t shake Chanyeol’s shouts from their ears like Kyungsoo. Maybe even, the image of his hand hanging millimeters away from Baekhyun’s cheek was still haunting their minds too. If he hadn’t held back, no one would have been able to stop him. Were they thinking about that? Because Kyungsoo surely couldn’t stop thinking about how he’d been standing beside Baekhyun, too surprised to even react. What would have happened if Chanyeol hadn’t held back? What would he have done if Baekhyun had been hurt?...

He chanced a glance at the latter, afraid to voice the questions that had been crowding his mind ever since. It couldn’t be, could it?

“No, he’s never hurt me before,” Baekhyun said with an uneasy smile, gaze shifting away from the floor to meet Kyungsoo’s. It was a sorrowful gaze, bright from unshed tears, which made Kyungsoo want to reach out. But it had never been about what he wanted so he didn’t.

Even if he reached out now, it wouldn’t change the fact that he’d almost let Baekhyun get hurt. He’d just stood there, again. Always useless. Never brave enough to do anything right. A coward.

“Did he ever try to before today?” he finally asked, knowing that no answer would truly soothe the ache in his heart. And he was right because even if all Baekhyun did was purse his lips together and avert his eyes, it was enough of an answer for him to want to punch something. Preferably something with big ears and black hair; Park Chanyeol.

Sadly, there was none of that for him to take his frustration out on. So he rose to his feet and leaned against the railing too. The sight was beautiful and they could even hear the sound of crashing waves above the howls of the wind. Baekhyun wanted this trip to be enjoyable for everyone. That’s what he’d said earlier while rambling about the cost. They should have all been enjoying themselves and making the best out of that gigantic pool.

From the corner of his eyes, Baekhyun turned towards the sea too, bending his elbows far enough to meet Kyungsoo’s. It jostled him a little but the look in the other's eyes kept him from moving away. “It’s okay, Soo. I’m alright.”

“Is that why you haven’t said anything until today?” Junmyeon finally spoke, turning around as well. Age was finally showing on his face, darkening his expressions as he looked down. The others were at the pool, crowded by the edge and talking too. It was probably worse down there, given how Minseok was also joining in on the huge gestures. “Did you keep quiet because he never laid a finger on you? Because he always stopped so you thought you were actually alright?”

Baekhyun didn’t reply and Junmyeon sighed, not even fighting the weight of Jongdae’s arms above his shoulders. The photographer was clearly done with the morose atmosphere, sparing them a few moments to sort things out. A nice gesture from an I.H with enhanced eye lenses and an arm of steel. Kyungsoo made a mental note to thank him later on.

“You’re an idiot, my friend, and now you’ve hurt our leader’s ego,” Jongdae said, lips pushed forward in a visibly fake moue. “You deserve to have all of your outfits changed into pastel. Minseok would skip your wedding and I can get laid.” 

Trust Kim Jongdae to joke the situation out of its gloominess, bringing the tiniest of smiles to Baekhyun’s lips. He quirked an eyebrow at the younger Kim, watching him grimace over his arm. “I thought Minseok said no office romance.”

“Well, we don’t work in an office and he’s not making a fuss about your wedding. That’s enough reason for me to spread my legs open.” Jongdae chuckled as they all winced at the unrequested mental imagery, traumatized by the mere thought of it. “For greater effect, I might even wear a thong.”

Somehow, it worked.

Hard truths pushed aside, they gradually began to laugh to their heart’s content and look at each other without shying away. It followed with more jokes and some silly faces at the camera, eventually ending with a chase down the hall. It was stupid, childish and all the things that made the creases flee from Baekhyun’s eyes.

Still panting with exhaustion, Kyungsoo allowed his gaze to fall over their joined hands amidst the pile of tangled limbs and ugly chuckles. Junmyeon sat on top of Jongdae, arm jokingly wrapped around his neck, and legs stretching over Baekhyun’s lap. And somehow, the way the latter leaned into his side seemed as casual as any hangout between friends. Nothing too complicated in the way Kyungsoo’s lips pressed against the crown of his head. 

It was oddly reminiscent of the day he’d let his Baekhyun wed someone else. Perhaps the situation was no different to what Idol Kyungsoo had lived. He wouldn’t know, for sure, but breathing in the fruity scent of Baekhyun’s shampoo made him think it could be the case. Because loving the crown prince had meant moments like these where such meaningless embrace would hurt as equally as it soothed.

He loved Baekhyun dearly. Had done so as a friend and a brother, until things between them wouldn’t fit those terms anymore. So he’d loved him as a lover.

There had been no regret as he had traced the sharp line of Baekhyun’s jaw and the curve of his Adam’s apple, breathing in that bitter scent of sweat that stained his sweetness. It had pinched at his heart and made him press more into the warmth of his embrace. Because he’d loved Baekhyun as much as he could and couldn’t think of ever stopping.

When their lips finally drew apart, it was for him to smile at the only person he’d ever wished to be with. All he found in those mesmerizing eyes was nothing but love for him, and he had felt lucky. “Thank you.”

Beneath the thin layers of his robe, his lover’s hold on his thighs had tightened in response, carving crescents with his nails. Not enough to hurt but enough to send a shiver down Kyungsoo’s spine. Lips pursed, Baekhyun had ignored the way he shuddered in his lap and had seemingly burned the memory of him in his mind. He had let his gaze drop from Kyungsoo’s eyes, shifting to his nose before finally settling on his lips.

“Thank you for loving me unconditionally,” he had said, voice soft and quiet. Somehow, it sounded just like the Baekhyun who was now seated in front of him, hands clasped together on his lap.

Kyungsoo stilled on the other couch, eyes widening at the other’s choice of words. For a moment, he had to remind himself that it wasn’t the same Baekhyun; that the times were different and his heart was only craving for what was now forever lost. Yet, he couldn’t help but doubt.

There were things about this Baekhyun that would make him lose his grasp on reality, urging forward feelings he’d never really hoped to live again. Like the way he had his eyes cast down in doubt, lip rolled between his teeth and eyebrows furrowed together. His Baekhyun used to do that too, albeit less often than this one.

Baekhyun’s hair fell over his eyes in thin swirls of red, curving around the side of his face instead of resting on top of his head. It wasn’t black and it didn’t fall over his shoulders when left untied. Somehow, though, he managed to look exactly the same and Kyungsoo didn’t know what to make of it.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, willing the fog away from his mind. It was just a coincidence. They both had the same face and the same voice. But those memories that tugged at Kyungsoo’s heart weren’t of him. At the end of the day he wasn’t Kyungsoo’s Baekhyun, but Chanyeol’s.

With that in mind, he stood up and tugged his shirt down. Nothing good would come if he stayed any longer. It was bad of him to act so close, he should have known. “That’s what friends and colleagues do when one is hurt. You shouldn’t thank me. But you need to rest so I’ll get going now.”

He made to walk out as he talked, purposefully avoiding the heat of Baekhyun’s gaze. He almost made it out too, fingers curled over the knob as he muttered his goodbyes, when Baekhyun stopped him. With his words and his body. Forcing him back in, away from the safety of this new world. He wouldn’t let him leave.

“Please, don’t run away again. Not this time.”

“Baekhyun — ”

“No, Kyungsoo. Just let me be selfish this one time,” he pled, gripping at his sleeve, and Kyungsoo stumbled back. “I know I don’t deserve it but please, listen to me. I can’t bear losing you again. Not without trying.” 

There was no reasoning with him. Not when he was so intent on dragging Kyungsoo further away from the door, using the surprising strength in his lean arms to push him back into the couch. The other could only stare up, baffled by the sense of deja-vu that suddenly overcame him. Because he looked exactly like his Baekhyun had when he’d told him he couldn’t stay apart anymore. It was the same look in his eyes, keeping him rooted but also making him light-headed.

Kyungsoo swallowed the protest back, to Baekhyun’s relief, and allowed him to kneel before him. Almost shyly, he reached for his hands and twined their fingers together, driving Kyungsoo even more insane. Because it had all been exactly like that and he didn’t know how to deal with that.

“When I told you about Chanyeol, I didn’t expect you to confess. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t know about your feelings. I knew and I still chose him over you. So I deserved it when you disappeared. I deserved it when you wouldn’t pick up my calls. It was my fault that you took that plane and I’ve been regretting it ever since the manager came in, saying you would be focusing on your acting for a while. I knew I had lost you but I refused to believe it. I loved you but I thought I loved Chanyeol more. I wasn’t ready to acknowledge you as more than my best friend. So I lost you.”

The reports weren’t explicit about why Idol Kyungsoo had left to pursue a career in acting. All he’d known, until now, was that Baekhyun had been officially announced as Chanyeol’s boyfriend a week before he’d supposedly left. He’d guessed heartbreak, but this made much more sense. He too had taken the fall when crown prince Baekhyun had chosen the throne over him. He’d stepped back into the shadows, suffered on his own, and forced himself to forget the other. Perhaps that’s what Idol Kyungsoo had to go through, too.

“You’ve always been by my side, Kyungsoo. Even when Chanyeol was too busy composing and writing songs. You were there when we first kissed and when he broke my heart. You were there when we fought and made up. He was too busy to visit my family at Chuseok, but you cleared your whole schedule so I wouldn’t be alone. And I was the stupidest person to take it all for granted.”

Crown Prince Baekhyun had been no different in his apologies, recounting fond childhood memories with a bitter smile at his lips. He’d mentioned the falls and the jokes, his insecurities and his fears. He had talked about the times when he’d fought his brothers and had tried to run away from the palace. They were both only fifteen but Kyungsoo had followed him all the way to the gate, ignoring the growl of his stomach. He hadn’t been prepared, not like Baekhyun at least, but that hadn’t mattered. He was ready to follow him anywhere, even if that meant skipping snack time. So, out of pity and guilt, the elder prince had retraced his steps.

And tears welled up in Kyungsoo’s eyes, making him blink at an already upset Baekhyun. “It was your choice.”

“It was and it sucked. Still does,” Baekhyun told him, so utterly clueless that he was talking to the wrong Kyungsoo. And it felt so wrong, the warmth of his thumb wiping at the wet trails on his cheek. He looked like the same Baekhyun and he sounded like the same Baekhyun. “You told me that Chanyeol didn’t care, warned me that he didn’t feel the same. But I didn’t listen, and now he hates me and you won’t even look at me. I’ve lost everything.”

How cruel of him to step this close to Kyungsoo! Why wouldn’t he let him find the logic in this? There had to be one, right? There had to be an explanation for this. He just needed to think this through and ask Kris —

“It’s a lot to ask for, I know, but-” Baekhyun mumbled against his lips, bringing the other’s attention on the sudden lack of space between them. The elder was now, somehow, knelt between his legs, palms flat over his lower back. Too much of him filled Kyungsoo’s senses, making him gasp and squirm in panic. Kris had warned him about this very situation and he’d done his best to avoid it. He’d stuck to other members, always made sure to never be alone with Baekhyun. He kept his distance and tried not to look too obvious. He thought he could do it. Then why was Baekhyun suddenly kissing him?

The thought registered and he leaned back, eyes blown wide. He’d kissed Baekhyun. He’d kissed Chanyeol’s fiancé. He’d kissed a man who was but another soul attached to his lover’s body… Shocked, he pushed Baekhyun away and scrambled to his feet.

“You’re getting married. To Chanyeol. This can’t happen,” he rambled, running a sweaty hand through his hair. The hairdresser would be so mad at him, but he couldn’t care any less about being scolded for such a petty thing. He’d just committed the greatest mistake ever, for the second time. He should have known better. He of all people knew just how terribly wrong it was. “I have to apologize to Chanyeol. He’ll understand if I say it’s me. He won’t be mad at you. Yeah, that’ll work. You’ll be okay.”

He sucked in a deep breath, willing the pounding of his heart to slow down. It was just a kiss. Chanyeol would understand. He might get mad but he won’t blame Baekhyun. He wouldn’t, right?

He dared a glance to the couch where Baekhyun still knelt, frowning in deep thought. He hadn’t moved an inch since Kyungsoo had pushed him away, leaving him just enough time to grip at the armrest and avoid a fall. And he watched Kyungsoo pace with his lips turned down, confused and dejected.

“Don’t you love me anymore?” he asked, and Kyungsoo could feel another wave of tears at his eyes. Crown Prince Baekhyun had asked him the very same thing and he could swear that he had looked exactly the same. Kyungsoo shook his head, no longer certain who he was talking to anymore. Did it even matter?

“It doesn’t matter what I feel. You’re getting married to someone else. I’ve lost all right over you.”

“But Chanyeol doesn’t love me!” Baekhyun tried to reason, reaching his arm forward, but Kyungsoo stepped away. It didn’t matter. He couldn’t make the same mistake twice.

“You love Chanyeol and your career. Once this trip is over, I’ll be gone and you can —”

“Kyungsoo, please! Don’t do this to me again!”

“It’s the right thing to do, Baekhyun. I have to.”

And before the other could protest, he ran to the door and left. On his way out, he bumped into Jongdae and Junmyeon. They were on their way back to the room, pushing a cart full of desserts and bickering over who was going to eat what. Just the thought of them barging in a few moments earlier had Kyungsoo’s stomach churning with guilt and regret. If he’d been more careful… 

He had to inform Yifan about the matter and let him know that he’d messed up. He would know what to do. He would save Baekhyun. He had to. This time, Baekhyun would be saved. He was going to make sure of it.


	3. Three

**_Three_ ** fingers were pressed against the side of his neck to feel the gentle pulse that lie beneath the skin and with a face wrinkled with annoyance, Kyungsoo let out a ragged sigh. He was thankful that he’d met no one who was roaming the hallways this late. Not only would he have had to explain why he had not gone to bed yet, but also why he looked so deliciously wrecked. Leave it to the crown prince to renew his claim without one ounce of shame. Really, Kyungsoo shouldn’t have bothered leaving his chambers tonight…

It’s not like he couldn’t understand Baekhyun’s restlessness. With how hectic the whole palace had become, even he could feel the tense mix of fear and anticipation coursing through his veins. Yet, it seemed like the coronation was the last thing on the fourth prince’s mind.

“Soo,” he’d whined against a sensitive patch of his skin, accordingly pausing his light nibbles. The contrast between his bratty voice and the strong grip on Kyungsoo’s body had been baffling. Trapped against his warm chest, the younger wriggled in vain over the wooden flooring in an attempt to breathe. His senses had been heightened and he had definitely more reason to be on the edge of begging. Yet, it was Baekhyun who had poured pleas at the shell of his ear.

It was unfair, thought Kyungsoo. It was out of pure loyalty towards him that the young man had agreed to the eighteen-month diplomacy trip to China. Yet, Baekhyun still made it sound like he was enjoying every bit of it. Spoiled prince! Of course, he was not!

Trespassing the lovers’ zone with the soon-to-be King of Joseon was probably one of Kyungsoo’s worst decisions. Really, how could he make him feel guilty at a time like this? And why was Kyungsoo letting him play with his emotions? It was not even like he had a choice in the matter. Being a royal advisor and Baekhyun’s supporter, it was Kyungsoo’s duty to ease up his first year of rule over Joseon. The first step to that was, naturally, to finally secure a peace treaty with the Chinese government. And even if the third prince Yifan’s wedding to the Japanese royalty had lessened the tensions between the opposing nations, everyone knew true peace would be hard to attain. Which was exactly why  _ he  _ had to go.

The necklace of lovebites at his neck and collarbone, though, proved that the fourth prince didn’t share the same view on the matter. He complained about how unnecessary it was for them to separate for over a year. His argument? There were apparently many other royal advisors to assign the task to, none of whom happened to hold the important task of warming his bed. At that, Kyungsoo had flicked his head and asked him to stop thinking with his dick, for once. He’d only whined even more.

Oftentimes, Kyungsoo thought, it seemed like Baekhyun didn’t realize the chance he had. Not only had Minseok and Luhan both given up on their right to the throne, but they were also fully supportive of him. History had countless stories to share when it came to royal bloodbaths, with one of them being Kyungsoo’s own father’s story. And while Kyungsoo had learned to overcome hatred, it didn’t change the fact that King Taejong, the present ruler of the Great Joseon Dynasty and paternal figure to Baekhyun, had murdered his father for the crown.

If anyone else were in his shoes, they might have blamed the other all the way through. Well, at some point, Kyungsoo did blame the then boyish heartthrob of a prince. He had shut him out, had yelled at him and had even hurt him. But in the end, all it took was for Baekhyun to fall sick and he’d come back to his senses…

Baekhyun had been like an elder brother for as long as he could remember, doting on him like one would a child. Even if Kyungsoo was of royal blood, he had only been brought to the castle at the age of fourteen. To everyone, he was an outsider and, therefore, naturally unworthy of trust and affection. Luhan had been vivid proof of that, glaring coldly from afar and never missing an opportunity to pass sarcastic remarks. Despite it all, Baekhyun had welcomed him.

Sometimes, the elder boy would show up at his door while no one was around. These visits had initially made Kyungsoo uncomfortable and he had stuttered through his greetings. He didn’t know what to think, after all. He couldn’t seem to wrap his mind around the other’s intentions. That changed eventually, though.

Baekhyun had always been the ambitious type. So when he made up his mind to befriend Kyungsoo, no stone was left unturned. In the long term, the two became so close that they were inseparable.

The fourth prince was annoying. Extremely so, at that. But he was kind-hearted and honest with his feelings. By his side, Kyungsoo felt safe, heard, and for the most part appreciated. If it were not for the boy’s beaming smile every morning, he supposed that he might have never adapted to the palace life. In that way he was grateful.

But things were meant to evolve at one point or another. And suddenly, Baekhyun wanted more out of their relationship. But of course, sixteen-year-old Kyungsoo had missed all the signs until it was too late.

Baekhyun finally confessed a couple of days before his engagement, finally snapping after weeks of bottling his raging emotions. Thick veins had popped at the side of his neck as he growled from his desk, swiping all the parchment and the ink and the clothing samples for the wedding. The chaos had the servants shivering against the walls, scared for the first time of their precious prince. It was Yifan and Luhan who had them leave safely and had consequently left Kyungsoo to solve the problem. That’s when it all happened.

It was already hard to silence the normal Baekhyun. But to have him ranting? Now that was definitely harder to handle. Still, Kyungsoo had patiently followed him around the small office, hesitantly reaching forward but failing as the fourth prince moved again. He wanted to comfort him and tell him that there was nothing to worry about, but couldn’t find the right words. He had never given much thought to a commitment as big as that of a wedding. It had hurt him, of course, when he’d seen his prince kneel in front of the king, pleading with all his heart to be spared from such a fate. Yet, there was no changing the king's mind. Now that he’d been titled as the crown prince, he had to live a life that would only benefit that of the nation.

“It’s going to be okay,” Kyungsoo had tried to comfort him. As Baekhyun’s friend and future advisor, it was his duty to reason with him and guide him in his decisions. Even if he didn’t particularly agree, it was what he needed to do. But clearly, he’d done something wrong.

At his words, Baekhyun had snapped his head up from where he’d been crouched beside scattered bits of broken glass. He had been so lost in his sobs that he’d probably only just remembered the younger’s presence, gaze hardening as he finally blinked through his tears. In a flash, he was back on his feet, stalking towards Kyungsoo, and the other quickly backed away in fear. There was no doubt about it; Baekhyun was furious.

“I don’t want to hear that from you!” he had yelled with a hand wrapped around Kyungsoo’s neck. The grip wasn’t strong enough to choke him but still, it urged the other’s lips apart in a need to breathe. Never before had Baekhyun’s eyes glowed with such intensity, such fierceness, as they shifted to his lips, effectively sending a shiver down his spine. “You have absolutely no right. No right to tell me that.”

It took Kyungsoo a moment to gather what he’d said and evade his fogged mind. But when he did, it was to find Baekhyun impossibly close to him, warming his chin with every deep breath he took. The air had at that time felt charged with electricity and his heart rate had picked up as an unfamiliar thought suddenly crossed his mind.  _ Why does Baekhyun look like he is about to kiss me? _

“Baekhyun,” he’d meant to shake the other out of his reverie but not with such a low tone, sounding somehow breathless. Or maybe he’d precisely done it to feel the elder’s grip tighten ever so slightly. At that moment, Baekhyun didn’t looked like the young boy who would cry at his bruises and would always steal his share of dessert. He didn’t look like the soon-to-be king of his country, a man he would spend his whole life serving. No, it had been someone else. Someone whose touch oddly felt like strokes of fire against his skin.

“You drive me crazy, Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun’s voice had been nothing like the high-pitched whine Kyungsoo was used to. Neither had it been the same commanding tone he would use with their servants or the misbehaving young royals. That voice… It was like a strike of lightning, rendering the confused advisor weak at the knees. And he had instinctively reached for the other’s shoulder, bracing himself in fear of falling. But consequently, he had also brought them even closer.

“How do they want me to love anyone who isn’t you?”

Kyungsoo had felt at a loss, turned speechless by the obvious confession. What to make of such words? A thousand thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to come to terms, feeling the bile rise up his throat. The most logical thing would be to reject Baekhyun and convince him to marry his fiancée. It was for the best. Everyone would be happy with — No. His prince wouldn’t be happy. And the loud thuds of his heart was enough to hint at his own awakening feelings.

But was he ready to embrace such emotions? Did he really feel the same thing as Baekhyun? How could he be certain?

Kyungsoo hadn’t known much about love. All he’d known was the loneliness of being an orphan, the fear of almost dying at his own uncle’s hands, and the warmth of Baekhyun’s presence. Perhaps that warmth had been love. Had it, though?

“I, I–” It wasn’t easy to find the words, especially when he was so confused himself. He didn’t really have to, though. Not when, soon after, his lips were occupied by Baekhyun’s desperate ones.

The kiss had been nothing short of hungry, with teeth clashing and saliva dripping. The need for air had his chest burning and he’d clung his prince closer, lost in the moment. Baekhyun had kissed him like he was on the brink of death, claiming every bare patch of skin with his nails. He’d pulled at his hair as if he was seeking revenge for all the nights he’d spent yearning. It had hurt, especially when he’d felt his warm tears against his cheeks.

“I don’t want to marry her,” he’d cried at his neck, shedding the top of his hanbok off his shoulder with clear frustration. And Kyungsoo had squirmed responsively in his arms, drowning in those new emotions he’d never felt before. “Soo, all I want is you. Please, don’t leave me.”

Kyungsoo had never thought about leaving Baekhyun, even at a time when they were only friends. Admittedly, over a year in China would not be a piece of cake but he was definitely not leaving his prince. He was going to come back. He’d always come back and Baekhyun should have known that already.

As much as he didn’t want to say it out loud, he couldn’t live without Baekhyun. The more he thought about it, the less he could remember a time when they were not together. And even if he could, he knew none would compare to the ones Baekhyun had filled his life with. He was like the rising sun at dawn, guiding him through the darkest parts of his life. And even if he didn’t show it often, Kyungsoo was grateful.

It was only fair of him to return all he’d been blessed with, one way or the other. Yes, even if that meant traveling all the way to China and help the crown prince rule with ease.

With the coronation so soon, he supposed he could understand Baekhyun’s restlessness. There was barely any time for them to be together, even less to satisfy their bodies’ needs. But that didn’t excuse the blooming love bites scattered over his neck, right where everyone could see them.

“Spoiled prince–” he was about to groan again when the door brusquely banged open, making him scream instead. His eyes widened in disbelief as his body immediately rushed forward, barely making it in time to meet Baekhyun’s staggering steps.

There was so much blood everywhere. All Kyungsoo could see was the red drenching his lover’s clothes and his own. It smeared itself all over the place, the color so dark that there had to be consequent damages. He could tell that much just from seeing how Baekhyun was struggling to breathe. Weakly, he curled his fingers over the front of Kyungsoo’s nightgown and the other lowered himself immediately to better hear him.

“Get the... necklace…” he groaned, eyes falling shut at the intensifying pain. Kyungsoo hugged him even tighter, finally snapping out of it.

“Help! Help!” he cried, willing his voice to carry far enough for everyone to hear. Where were the guards? Why hadn’t anyone seen anything? How had this happened? “The crown prince is hurt! Please help!”

His whole world was shattering and he couldn’t even do anything about it. The tighter he held onto him, the more Kyungsoo could feel his fading heartbeat. It wasn’t meant to be like this. He couldn’t die! He couldn’t do this to him!

“Sunshine,” Baekhyun called and Kyungsoo was thrown back to the times Baekhyun would sneak into his room. He would always smile so bright, kissing him hard enough for the sleep to slip away. He never liked it. It had been too dangerous and they obviously needed more rest. Now though, he wished he’d kissed Baekhyun back with as much fervor.

“Sunshine… listen to me… please,” Baekhyun called again and his fingertips were so cold against Kyungsoo’s cheek. Goosebumps rose at his arms but it was the first time he hated it. Baekhyun’s touch had always been so warm and gentle, like the caress of sunlight on a cool day. This wasn’t supposed to happen!

“It’s going to be okay,” Kyungsoo mumbled back, the words sounding ironically familiar and deceptive. Baekhyun looked so pale. Why was no one coming? How could they not know?

The fourth prince though had already accepted his fate. He’d dreamed of a longer life but it wasn’t so bad to fade in Kyungsoo’s arms. He only wished it would hurt less and last longer. He had so much to say, so much love to give. But the strength was leaving him so fast. He had to tell him. No matter what.

“Love... You have to… find it… The necklace in my room,” he forced in between bloody coughs. It hurt so bad, damn it. He’d made it to Kyungsoo though. Nothing else mattered. “Please, find it!... Quick… I- I lo... lo–.”

He never got to finish and all Kyungsoo could do was watch the light fade from his eyes. He reached for his fingers, whispering over and over again how much he loved him, but he wouldn’t say it back. His fingers wouldn’t rise up to wipe away Kyungsoo’s tears. He’d said he would never make him cry, that he would never make him hurt. Then, why was Kyungsoo crying so much? Why did it hurt so bad?

He helplessly drowned in such questions over and again until Jongdae barged into his room. Even then Kyungsoo couldn’t stop hurting. His horror-stricken face did nothing to end the tears and neither did his heart-wrenching scream. Sometime after, people started to rush in, all looking as shocked and horrified as the seventh prince had been. At this point, Kyungsoo could no longer use his voice so he opted to glare every time someone tried to come near, hugging his prince tighter.

They weren’t there when he needed help. They hadn’t come as he cried his death. It was all their fault that he was gone. He wouldn’t let them take even more of his Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo…” they called for him, eyes glossy and lips quivering, but he wouldn’t listen. Instead, he mumbled against his prince’s skin, willing him to wake up. He would do anything just to have him back. They were supposed to be stealing glances in between preparations, letting their hands wander every time no one seemed to look. They were supposed to be fighting over silly things, like chiffons and types of tea. Why wasn’t Baekhyun teasing him for crying? Why was he just laying there, not holding him back?

“Kyungsoo, you have to tell us what happened,” he heard from his side, easily recognizing Yifan’s voice. The third prince had been the only one who knew about them, having been the unfortunate witness of their affectionate displays. But their love was safe with him. He’d said he didn’t need to understand to see the happiness they gave each other. He’d cared about Baekhyun being happy. 

“Kyungsoo, please–”

“No one came,” was his reply before the darkness finally seized hold of him. He supposed it was okay like that. At least, he’d get a rest from the pain. And should he be lucky enough, he would wake up again to Baekhyun’s kisses. And this time, he would hold him closer.

~❁♦️❀♦️❁∽

By the time he’d gone through everything, Kyungsoo’s throat felt dry and rough despite the occasional sips he’d taken during his narration. He pursed his lips again, curling the upper one over the inner rim of his glass, and awaited some kind of response from Kris. The silence was unnerving, especially with that steely gaze. However, Kyungsoo knew better than to curl into himself and look vulnerable. He hadn’t been built for that. Kris wouldn’t be happy.

The small office in which they sat was dark and grim, filled with dust and oblivion. It was the best he’d found in his haste to report and many had followed since that first day. Except, this time, he’d brought Luhan and Tao with him. 

The two men sat on either side of his chair, lean body graciously curved on either side of him. One was tall and the other was not. One was young and the other was not. But if he were to consider the glint in their eyes and the way they matched from outfit to hairstyle, he knew the brothers were Kris’s greatest pride. And that was in no way a relief.

Luhan had the eyes of a cat, barely blinking as they stayed fixed on his face. Time had gradually stolen the bright shade of his skin, making him look frail despite the steely hands he kept clasped in his lap. Loyalty filled his every action, motivating his every thought, which explained the trusting arm around his shoulder. Kris had yet to be deceived and Luhan surely intended to keep it that way.

On the other hand, Tao had looked at Kyungsoo with a curious glance, long enough to ask him to sit down. He didn’t talk or pay attention to anyone but Kris. Instead, he curled his long fingers around the latter’s red tie, playing with the piece of cloth as if nothing important was going on. A trophy of sorts that Kris had rewarded himself with. Though, knowing better, Kyungsoo could tell he had been listening.

The seconds were turning into minutes before Kris finally spoke up. Everything about him exuded power. From the scraping voice that pushed past his lips to how he carried himself at all times. Never to be faulted and not once vulnerable. It was successfully intimidating.

“It seems to me that they trust you more now,” he said, crossing one leg over the other. Tao’s hand paused as he shifted, waiting until he was completely immobile before seizing hold of his tie again. So patient. So obedient. It made Kyungsoo’s stomach churn uncomfortably.

“Trust might be a big word, sir. They’re only trying to help their friend Baekhyun.”

“No, no. I think it’s you they’re trying to help, Kyungsoo,” replied Kris, nodding his head as if concluding the matter to himself. “They want you to be happy with the love of your life. Foolish but caring. So human of them.”

“I’m not sure of what you mean, sir.”

“It’s simple, my boy,” Kris smiled and Kyungsoo felt a wave of relief rush through his being; he’d done something good to please Kris. He could finally relax his limbs. “You are going to accept Baekhyun’s confession. The sooner, the better. It’ll make you belong and you’ll finally gather enough information.”

Kyungsoo frowned in response. He hadn’t expected Kris to come to this conclusion with everything that had been going on. With Baekhyun courting him in between photoshoots and finally coming through with Chanyeol, he’d felt like everything was getting out of control. He was only supposed to observe and report. His involvement was never part of the plan.

Somehow though, a lot of things kept on happening since he’d run away from Baekhyun. To begin with, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were finally on good terms with one another and it was all thanks to Jongdae, Minseok, and Junmyeon. The trio of vocalists took much pride in their achievement, reminding everyone how good of a plan it was to send Baekhyun and Chanyeol to the beach. He’d been surprised at first, upon hearing the tale. First of all, he couldn’t believe that Baekhyun had spent an evening alone with his fiancé and spent it all to talk about pursuing Kyungsoo. What an odd thing to do, he had thought, before being courted the very next morning.

Baekhyun was serious, he’d realized upon seeing the ring resting on his pinkie. A simple silver band with nothing but a rose drawn on one end. It slid down his finger with an apology full of promises. Something along the line that Baekhyun wasn’t going to give up until Kyungsoo was finally his. It was obnoxious and utterly cheesy, enough for him to feel the first tear roll down his cheek. And Baekhyun had reached forward to wipe it away, leaning forward to peck at the trail. Somehow, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to feel about that kiss, if he could even call it one.

Chanyeol made some time to approach him too. It wasn’t the most comfortable conversation they’d ever had, but the giant was all smiles as he talked and Kyungsoo was quick to smile back. He hadn’t accepted Baekhyun’s confession so it felt weird to hear his soon-to-be-husband thank him for getting him rid of the other and wishing him all the best. But Chanyeol said that Baekhyun truly loved him, more than he’d allowed himself to see before. He was an idiot but he was earnest in his feelings. So Kyungsoo had nothing to worry about, especially not from him. 

He was so confused by the interaction that he didn’t immediately realize what he walked into next. Though, he was probably the only one making a huge deal about the whole thing. Clearly, Jongdae and Minseok were more than happy to lip-lock whenever he was around to see them. It was awkward, without a doubt, but Kyungsoo eventually got over it.

Now that Yixing was coming back, it felt like everyone was in a happier mood. So he’d come to report about the cake-baking fiasco and the morning he’d spent watching Baekhyun make one of his fantasies come to life. How Kris ended up thinking it was all out of trust was beyond him. He sensed more teasing than anything else.

But the boss was convinced of his claim, as he grinned at the young man. It felt wrong of Kyungsoo to steal the pride he finally had for him in those glass-made eyes. So he silenced his thoughts and let him talk some more.

“Baekhyun says he wants to date you, so do it. Let him take you on dates, shower you with gifts and everything else that seems to cross his mind. Play along enough for everyone to trust you, even the sentient being. Once they do, you can report back to the quarters.”

“But sir,” Kyungsoo shyly mumbled, aware of the lilt of Luhan’s eyebrow at his interruption. “Isn’t it weird that this Baekhyun has grown so assertive? From previous observations, he was always in a submissive position with Chanyeol. Yet, he’s bold now and won’t take no for an answer… Almost like — Like— Like he was the other—”

Kris leaned forward in his seat, detangling himself from the sharp-eyed brothers. That one simple action had goosebumps crawling up Kyungsoo’s arms, making him stumble upon his words until they just wouldn’t come out anymore. He knew he should have shut up but just couldn’t help it.

“Are you saying subject EXO_04 is showing signs of similitudes to another subject EXO_04? Is that what you’re suggesting?”

There was a tone to Kris’s voice that made Kyungsoo wince internally, but he forced himself to nod back. He’d caught his boss’s attention just right. The least he could do was make it worth it.

“It seems that the subject recalls or is influenced by that other EXO_04. At least, from my observations.”

Kris frowned for a moment, lost in his thoughts as Luhan glared at Kyungsoo disapprovingly. He’d interrupted the boss for mere suppositions and it had clearly upset the elder robot. Perhaps, if Kris wasn’t so keen on hearing his reports out, Kyungsoo would have been reprimanded. He could only hope that the importance of his mission was saving him from such a scenario. Everyone knew how cruel and heartless the small, lean man could be.

His prayers must have been answered because Kris graced him another smile and rose from his chair. Kyungsoo was quick to do the same and guessed that he would be grasping his boss’s hand if the man was truly in the room. But, instead, he stood with his hands secured in his pockets, grinning at him from his imposing height, Kyungsoo kept his face neutral and waited for instructions.

“This is quite interesting, Agent. Please start gathering evidence to back up your hypothesis and keep us updated on the turn of events.”


	4. Four

**_Four_ ** simple words; he wanted to stay.

The door to his room wouldn’t slide open at odd hours anymore. It stayed there, closed, and kept him suffocated in the echoes of his own cries. Every once in a while, he’d imagine the bed dipping on the side and would think of lean arms curling around him in a warm embrace. He remembered the soft touch at his nape as slow caresses, the kind that used to tickle slightly. The strokes were warm and gentle, edging him closer towards unconsciousness. Yet, these days, he would find himself awake.

He’d never known the days to be this long. But at the same time, so many of them had already passed him by. He wondered how many more he’d have to bear before finally finding solace. A hundred? A thousand?

He’d told himself that he wouldn’t leave though. He couldn’t.

There were days when he would dare take a step out, dodging the stares and whispers with hasty, quiet steps. All he had to shield himself with was his overused blanket, carelessly draped across his frame like a veil. Sometimes, he would trip over one of its edges, colliding into a passing servant or a wall. The collision would hurt, enough for him to fall over, sometimes. Yet, he’d be gone before one could ask whether he was alright. How silly! Of course, he wasn’t!

Kyungsoo had grown weaker. He felt so small, too. As if the world would swallow him in just one bite. He supposed something like that could really happen. He’d be happy if it did.

The maidservants were doing a rather amazing job with Baekhyun’s room as good as used. They kept the sheets changed and the floor wiped thoroughly. They would water the flowers and dust the library. Even the closet would be dipped in the fourth prince’s favorite fragrance before being folded back. Kyungsoo would feel at peace again.

The fourth prince’s bed made him feel at home. Even more than his own bed. And perhaps, that was why he wanted to stay.

Or rather, he didn’t have anywhere else to go.

Curling into himself, Kyungsoo buried his head into Baekhyun’s cushions. If he closed his eyes, he could just imagine the other’s presence. The warm breaths following the light pecks at his nape. The softness of his touch. The gentle thud of his heart that would always lull Kyungsoo to sleep… 

What would Baekhyun have done if he was the one left behind? Would he have been as broken?

One thing was for sure, though; he wouldn’t have had to run away like Kyungsoo was about to. The unfairness of it made him even more restless.

~❁♦️❀♦️❁∽

Kyungsoo ran a hand through his hair, eyes darting towards the other side of the table where Baekhyun was still busy scooping soup into his spoon. He was doing a horrible job at it, spilling almost half of the salty liquid on the table cloth, as he worked with his left hand. Yet, despite the mess, he still refused to let go of Kyungsoo’s hand. It was adorably nonsensical and Kyungsoo sighed at his empty plate.

“This is absurd,” he finally mumbled, shoulders sagging against the back of his chair. Immediately, Baekhyun’s attention shifted entirely to him and his eyes widened, confused and curious. Kyungsoo was torn between wanting to slap that expression off his face or give in and kiss him. He chose neither, averting his eyes instead to their hands. “You woke me up at two in the morning for a late dinner on this hill. You insisted that I dress up pretty. You even went ahead and had me waltz along to three rap songs. I didn’t say anything. But are you seriously going to make me sit there and watch you ruin this table cloth for another hour? In this cold?”

Baekhyun’s lips curled into an ‘o’ as he glanced around, feeling the cold breeze of the night and somehow now realizing the mess he had made. It was adorable. It got on Kyungsoo’s nerves.

“You should have told me that you’re cold. Do you want my jacket, baby?”

Kyungsoo sighed in defeat and snatched his hand away, rising to his feet. “I want to go back to our room, Baekhyun. As romantic as it perhaps sounded in your mind, two a.m. dates are absurd. So I’m going back and you can either come with me or sleep with your future husband tonight.”

As he had guessed, he didn’t make it past ten steps forward before Baekhyun was gripping onto him, kissing apologies down the side of his neck. He sighed again, letting the tension leave his shoulders.

Things had been going on smoothly between the two of them. Once Kyungsoo verbally accepted Baekhyun’s apologies, they were officially a couple. That in itself was weird since the preparations for Baekhyun’s wedding were in full swing and he had even helped him choose his suit. Yet, they were dating and it was not behind closed doors. Kyungsoo still couldn’t believe that.

Frequently, Baekhyun would take him on dates, doting him with gifts and acting all sorts of clingy. It was flattering and greatly annoying; all the more reason for Kyungsoo to let him do as he pleased.

He wanted all of this to last. He wanted to stay and it scared him greatly.

Could he really trust this happy ending?

Baekhyun brought soft lips to the shell of his ear, making him shudder with each of his warm breaths. Another curious thing about their ordeal was how Baekhyun still hadn’t touched him. It made no sense and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but wonder. Every touch made him yearn and every kissed made him want to beg for more. Yet, all he ever got was an intense make-out session to kiss the day away and occasional lovebites to get teased over at breakfast. He really couldn’t understand.

On one hand, he knew that Baekhyun wanted him. He could feel it in the warm trail his hands would leave against his skin, forcing him impossibly closer. He would whisper ‘I love you’s without one ounce of hesitation, unbothered by how tongue-tied Kyungsoo would get every single damn time. He clearly wanted him but was holding back for some reason. And it made Kyungsoo on edge all the time, suspicious about what was going on.

“Funny how desperate you seem to spend time with me, yet wouldn’t take care of me.” 

Baekhyun paused on his ministrations, arms tightening around Kyungsoo’s waist. He could almost hear the doubt creeping in his mind, turning his voice quiet. “I don’t… take care of you?”

“No, you don’t,” agreed Kyungsoo, turning his head around to glare at that beautiful face. Baekhyun was gorgeous but somehow, he was letting all that beauty go to waste. “Almost as if you don’t want to touch me.”

Kyungsoo would be cringing if it wasn’t unfortunately true for him. He hated being desperate. Had hated it as Baekhyun’s advisor and hated it now, as his co-worker slash lover. He was living a dream on the tip of his toes, anticipating but never truly getting what he wanted.

“Oh, baby, of course I want to. You don’t know how much I’m dying to, but we can’t yet.”

Even more cringe-worthy was sweet-talker Byun Baekhyun. Testing his limits with cheesy lines and pet names until Kyungsoo wanted to punch him as much as he wanted to kiss him.

“I want to take things slow and love you like you deserve to be loved. It’s not about me craving your body or company. It’s me showing you just how serious I am about us.” 

“I hate when you talk like that.”

“I know.”

“And I know you’re not using me. So can we get this over with and just do it?”

“As much as I’d like to give in, no. It’s been only a month, precious. We have all the time in the world…”

He said that, but Kyungsoo just couldn’t believe him. The last time he had thought he could be eternally happy, he’d seen his world shatter in one breath. He didn’t want to live that all over again. Not again.

But there was Baekhyun, kissing all his protests away and leading him back to the table. He kissed him until he couldn’t feel his legs anymore and fit him on his lap before resuming his meal. He complained about the soup being cold but still finished everything, rubbing Kyungsoo’s thighs comfortingly as he slurped. It was warm in his arms and Kyungsoo easily dozed off. 

He was happy. He was beyond happy.

Though, it did occur to him that he was also happy before he was forced out of the palace. He wanted to stay and dwell in the warmth. Unfortunately for him, he had drowned in the cold rain.

~❁♦️❀♦️❁∽

Prince Yifan arrived at the hour of the third patrol, as promised. Nothing betrayed his presence but the flickering cast of his shadow as he quietly neared the bed.

Kyungsoo reluctantly peeled the sheets off and moved to sit at the edge. The rain outside had seemingly worsened, pattering harshly against the wooden walls. He could already picture the shivering guards outside, complaining about their pathetic lives and sharing the same drunken tales. Some had probably already finished a flask or two, talking about the recent women they’d taken to bed… Oh, how insignificant it all was!

The advisor swiftly accepted the satchel that was handed to him. It was a bit heavy, but far heavier was the burden of his fate now. He would have preferred things to be different. Unfortunately, they weren’t.

“The horse is ready, and everything else too. As planned, I’ll try to distract the guards for about three minutes. So you’d better keep your coat on at all times and head straight for the doors. In case something goes wrong, Minseok and Chanyeol will intervene. But don’t you ever stop!” Yifan whispered in that deep tone of his, helping him with the buttons of the aforementioned coat. It fell limply over his frame, long enough to graze the ground if he just crouched. The perfect disguise to creep in the shadows under such weather.

“Don’t worry. I know I’ll be dead if I do. But what about Junmyeon? He’s been at it for a while now. Will he be okay?” Kyungsoo wondered. He couldn’t help but worry. Anything could go wrong with a plan as rushed as this one. “Does it have to be tonight?”

The expression on the third prince’s face was enough of an answer. Still, the other raised a comforting hand to his shoulder. “Junmyeon can last longer than you imagine, but I fear that you won’t. The Council had a few servants testify as witnesses and they said you were often arguing with Baekhyun. They also claimed that you often came out of his office, angry. But even if you manage to convince the king tomorrow, your bad history with the crown princess makes you a direct, possible threat to the royal lineage.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but scoff at that. Oh, the irony!

“Funny how that bastard holds more importance than me. But it’s not like anyone ever cared about my blood heritage,” he spat, sarcastically, and took a step away. He almost felt bad for the other’s sour expression. “No, don’t mind me. It’s not like I’m not used to it already.”

Still, Yifan’s gaze turned apologetic and his strong arms surprised the royal advisor with a hug. He smelled of rain and soil, but he wasn’t as cold as he used to be. “Baekhyun entrusted you with his heart and I’m sure he’s absolutely livid about us not taking good care of you. But I promise we’ll avenge the both of you. Even if it’s the last–”

“Don’t,” cut Kyungsoo, breaking the hold to finally meet the elder’s gaze. Yifan was only two years older but no other prince had been as relatable. And while their start had been nothing less than chaotic, Kyungsoo was grateful for his support throughout the years. He deserved much more than wasting his life away. “You’ve only just started a family and made up with your father. None of it is worth sacrificing for those who aren’t here anymore. So you and your siblings should forget about me... and Baekhyun.”

“We would never be able–”

“You’ll have to, Brother Yifan. You’ll have to.”

At least, that’s what he’d told the man on his way out, letting the sound of his steps mingle with the loud pitter-patter of the rainstorm. Not one ray of light from the night sky, he mused as he ran. Perhaps the deities also wished for him to run away like a coward.

The announcement of the crown princess’s pregnancy had been a not-so-surprising but painful blow. Along with the disbelieving news of Luhan’s upcoming coronation and the result of his own investigation, Kyungsoo had been grateful for Minseok’s comforting embrace and sweet words.

No one had ever questioned his hatred for the proud Lady Soheon, who had been regrettably wedded to the late crown prince. The feeling was clearly mutual, especially when no one was around to witness her ugly scowls.

The woman was the devil reincarnated with the face of a saint, curling her claws around Baekhyun at every given opportunity. She was the spark to their every big argument, sprouting jealousy and anger like one would cultivate wheat. Kyungsoo hated her guts and cunning mind, but he would hate himself even more for falling for her little games. He really wouldn’t have been surprised if she had instigated his impending imprisonment.

This time, though, Baekhyun wouldn't be taking his side.

Kyungsoo braced his satchel even tighter as he crept along the walls, behind Yifan. They were not far from the gates, he knew. Yet, his heart swelled in his chest. He didn’t want to leave.

All he’d ever loved and desired had always been within these walls. Of course, he’d been outside more than a couple of times, be it for work or just to free his mind of all thoughts. But always,  _ always _ , he would find his way back home. What about now?

Both figuratively and literally, he could see nothing but a dark road awaiting him. Yifan spoke of freedom and Baekhyun’s letter had mentioned the hidden truth. Still, Kyungsoo creeped into the shadows with a heavy heart. Was life really going to be better beyond these walls?

“Get going. I’ll try to bring them over here,” Yifan finally said, his steps halting by some urns, and the advisor quickly fell to his knees. It was a good thing that he was short enough to crawl lower than the bushes, rendered even less visible with the black coat. Yet, it was too early to cry victory; he was not outside yet.

But what was awaiting him out there? If he was to believe Baekhyun’s letter, nothing and no one could be trusted. The further he’d walk down that road, more of the things he’d ever known would cease to be. It’d be like starting over without expecting a happy ending.

And what would he find along the way? Baekhyun hadn’t said much aside from asking him to be careful. Even in his last moments, Kyungsoo recalled, he’d been insistent about that letter. But was all of it worth his death? Did he have to leave him alone?

Kyungsoo didn’t want to leave, but he wanted to know why Baekhyun had to die. He’d thought about it over and over, ever since he came to. He couldn’t stop crying — couldn’t stop hurting. Life had turned grey and he’d often mulled over the distance between his room’s window and the ground outside. For the first couple of days, he lost his appetite and had to be forcefully fed. He’d lost all desire to live, right until he’d recalled Baekhyun’s last words.

He’d never gotten to hear Baekhyun’s last  _ I love you _ . He deserved as much. For all the pain he was going through, he should have gotten at least that. Yet, he was forced to live on with faded memories of his lover’s voice.

Feeling a weight on his chest, Kyungsoo quickly sucked in a breath and forced himself to move faster. Now wasn’t the time to cry over it.

“But I miss you so much,” he couldn’t help but whisper, finally reaching the end of his path. A few feet ahead laid the wooden gates, each usually guarded by two pairs of guards. It was the task of freshly promoted trainees, all supervised by one of the members of the special knights. Not that impressive of a security until one remembered the elite patrol being spread across the entire premise.

Thankfully, Yifan seemed to have gathered the attention of most of the guards and knights, leaving only two lanky boys to keep watch. Patting his hands on the ground, Kyungsoo quickly retrieved the three pebbles Eriyah had left earlier. Then, he slowly peered over the bushes, carefully surveying his surroundings, and rapidly threw the stones towards where he knew Chanyeol was waiting.

One, two, three — There was the signal!

With a pounding heart, Kyungsoo braced himself against the edge of the wall in anticipation. Another three seconds of counting and there it was; the sudden blinding shower rain. Without giving himself any time to hesitate, he pushed himself forward and ran faster than he ever had in his entire life.

Playing tag with Baekhyun had always been a round of thrill. Wherever he went, Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun would eventually find him. He always did. Even if he climbed into a random tree or crawled under the cupboards, the fourth prince never once failed to find him. As a boy, it had always annoyed Kyungsoo. After all, he in turn never seemed to get ahold of the elder royal, no matter what…

But there was one incident, in their teens, that had made the game less innocent. Ever since then, he’d grown into the habit of taking to his tail as fast as he could. Which is what he did while it rained as if the world was about to end.

He didn’t think about it and just ran. Not away from his lover but towards him… Towards the truth.

“Hey, you there! Stop right now!”

He didn’t.

Not even when he’d climbed onto the horse, pushing it into a gallop, would he allow himself to take another breath. He didn’t stop. He kept going forward. Not because he had to move on, but because his purpose was far from done.

_ The things I fear will eventually happen. What pains me more is the uncertainty of my heart. Will I be strong enough to stand against them? What if I fail? Will I have to go through this alone?  _

Baekhyun’s letter wasn’t a goodbye; it was a warning. It didn’t matter; Kyungsoo would just have to treat it as one.

He followed the path Yifan had mentioned a few days prior. Junmyeon’s rain didn’t last as strongly for a long while but it was enough for him to reach the outskirts of the town and break into the clearing. He shivered over his mount, attention momentarily transfixed by the beauty of the sky. He could only hear the hooves of his horse and see nothing more than the edge of the forest.

Hopefully, none of the princes would be suspected or found guilty of being his accomplices. The council would be in an uproar for some time and perhaps the king would send a few troops to investigate. But by then, he’d be long gone. And with the years, he’d be forgotten…

Or perhaps he’d succeed at his task and get Baekhyun’s wish to come true. And as a reward, the deities might grant his wish of seeing the other again — No! He wouldn’t ask for that anymore. It would be pointless anyway; their fates were just not meant to be in this lifetime. So instead, he would ask for a second chance — one where he could finally get his happy ending with the love of his life.

A chuckle escaped his lips at that and he wrapped his arms around the horse’s neck, letting it follow the path straight ahead. It would be great to start over with Baekhyun if it implied that he would never have to lose him again. Not only would they be able to not hide their love, but they would also get to live it through and through. They would grow old together but never get tired of one another. There would be no Soheon to make them fight and no crown to be burdened with. Only Kyungsoo and Baekhyun... Baekhyun and Kyungsoo! Forever and–

For some reason, the wind was suddenly blowing right into his ears and it had grown even colder. Kyungsoo blinked his eyes open to the light drizzle of the night, catching sight of a thousand stars blinking down at him. He was tempted to scream his lungs out but found them to be empty. So he breathed in, instead, and spread his arms out. Yes, he’d fly his way to a new beginning. One where he’d finally stop sacrificing himself and his heart for everyone else… That’s the gift he wanted from the world, as a reward for all he’d had to go through.

This time, he would be happy.


	5. Five

**_Five_ ** o'clock in the afternoon.

It was like having the first page of a book gradually reveal itself beneath the cover. That one page with so little to show and so much to tell. It irritates the senses and asks for the next one to be disclosed. Impatient. Uncertain. Eager. Curious for the story to sprout out of its cage and grow into a new beginning.

A new beginning. That’s exactly what Kyungsoo had thought.

Lightly tugging at the cuff of his left sleeve, he threw yet another glance at his own reflection. He’d been told that the soft material of his shirt and pants were specially tailored for him. Indeed, they fit perfectly to his height and made the best out of his figure, which had earned him a few compliments. It was the blazer’s addition that had seemingly done the trick, though, and he’d felt a familiar pair of eyes burning the back of his head.

“Wow Soo, you look so fancy today... I almost dropped to my knees,” had joked a barely-prepared Jongdae, puckering his lips forward as if to kiss him. Of course, Kyungsoo had flipped him off and had swiftly moved on to the make-up section. The mess of lotions and powders no longer confused him as much, and he’d graced the make-up artist with a smile upon taking his seat. The white mask had veiled the bottom half of her face but the sudden spark in her eyes had surely hinted at an eager smile. And not long after, Sehun’s laughter had echoed across the room, following Baekhyun’s hasty strides out of the room. But that was half an hour ago and he’d had ample time to let the matter cool down.

He could hear the laughter from the other side of the door, a reminder of his current predicament. Jongdae and Chanyeol were the loudest, as always, but he could also hear Baekhyun. Oh, the sweet melody of that honey-like voice... It was all a mess and he was neck deep in it.

“We’re working, man! At least have some restraint,” Yixing tsked from his seat beside him, shaking his head from side to side. Dressed in loose white shorts, pink slippers, and a wild flowery shirt, he had the audacity to look disappointed in him. “What will Baekhyun think?”

Kyungsoo immediately let go of the metallic flask, pulling his hands back to the front of his suit. Yixing laughed as he grimaced, attention soon going back to the camera in his hands. He’d been fiddling with the various buttons even before Kyungsoo had walked in, seemingly at a loss with each passing second, and Kyungsoo let out a sigh as he resumed.

“I preferred when you were the quiet kid obsessed with dissected bodies.”

“Eww, gross!”

“Exactly,” he replied and finally stepped away from his reflection. It was still hard for him to wrap his mind around his current situation, but it was getting easier with every passing day. Perhaps because it wasn’t really that different. “Stop bringing Baekhyun up every time.”

“Why, you’re jealous?”

He had no reason to be, even if he was ironically going to be the best man at his boyfriend’s wedding. He grumbled low on his breath, sighing in defeat. He was just nervous. Yeah, that’s what it was.

The door slid open again and, from the corner of his eyes, Yixing rose from his seat. There was a grin on his lips, similar to that of a Chesire cat, as he slid the camera into Kyungsoo’s hand and winked. “You can film for about twenty minutes with it. Use it wisely.”

Kyungsoo frowned, confused for a second until he heard someone clear their throat. Arms crossed over his chest and Baekhyun, looking as dashing as ever, reached for the camera and all but slammed it back into Yixing’s hands. “We’re not making a sex tape but you better get the hell out of here before I rip your head off.”

“Feisty, huh? Didn’t know you liked them like that.”

“Yixing!”

“Fine, fine! I’m leaving.” He surrendered, hands raised up. Though, that didn’t spare him from Baekhyun’s shin as he took painstakingly slow steps. He laughed, barely affected, before blowing them a goodbye kiss. “Just don’t eat too much of Baek’s face, okay? We have guests tonight.”

It surprised Kyungsoo how he’d gotten used to all the teasing, casually returning his gaze to the mirror to fix his bow-tie. They were great. Baekhyun wasn’t marrying Chanyeol for real. At the end of this, he would be the one enjoying two weeks of honeymoon at the coast of a tropical beach, sipping on cocktails and kissing his favorite person in the world. Just a couple of hours. Yep, he was alright!

“Baby, is everything okay? You look kind of pale.”

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and laid his chin over his shoulder. Perhaps it was because it sure felt so as he leaned back against his chest. “I’m good. Just tired.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrow quirked up at that, gaze skimming down his reflection before finally settling on his eyes. “I don’t think so. You’re clearly lying.”

That was another thing about Baekhyun; he’d turned completely into the assertive jerk of a crown prince Kyungsoo initially loved. Overprotective with a sprinkle of confidence, he barely even took the time to think his thoughts through before letting anything out of his mouth. It had taken Kyungsoo some time to accept the transformation. But at moments like these, he really wished Baekhyun would just shut up.

“Aren’t you going to be late for your wedding? You should get going,” he said, pushing Baekhyun away. He didn’t make it far, though, and not too long after, they were once again in front of the mirror.

Grip tight on his chin, Baekhyun directed his gaze back to their reflection and lightly pecked at his ear. “I’m not so surprisingly distracted by my best man. Perhaps I should just skip the wedding and take you straight to the honeymoon.”

“Baekhyun,” he warned, pulling the other’s hand from where it was creeping towards his ass. It was a really good suggestion and it really pained him to have to ignore it. Still, he twined their fingers together and rested his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder. His embrace felt like home and Kyungsoo wished to be nowhere else. “What are you here for?”

“To grant you your wish,” he said jokingly, laughing as Kyungsoo elbowed him in retaliation. “Alright, alright. I came to give you my vows.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at that, unable to stop the smile that immediately slipped on his face. Baekhyun was truly insufferable and he wouldn’t have it any other way. There was no need to even question that; whichever versions of him he was faced with, he simply belonged with Baekhyun.

With a kiss at his temple, the elder man raised a hand to the collar of his shirt, digging past the clothing to retrieve what looked like a simple silver necklace. Kyungsoo immediately stilled in his arms, gulping at the sudden lump in his throat. He couldn’t believe it.

“See how serious I am for you, baby? I kept it all this time especially for today.”

There was some kind of fondness in his eyes as he looked at the star-shaped charm at the end of the necklace, making it tangle in between his fingers before letting it fall against Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The latter flinched, disbelief etched on his face as he hesitantly reached for the piece of jewelry.

“Baekhyun, where did you get this?”

“Where do you think, sweetheart?”

“Now’s not the time to joke, Baekhyun. Where did you get this?”

“From you, dummy. Why else would I be wearing it?”

Kyungsoo bit back his words as he noticed the frown on Baekhyun’s face. The other looked just as confused as he felt, if not more so as lean fingers wrapped around Kyungsoo’s.

“Baby, you gave this to me as a congratulatory gift for my engagement. Even wrote me this sassy, long letter, saying you wouldn’t truly forgive me until I wore it for the wedding.”

Kyungsoo stepped away from Baekhyun, shaking his head. This couldn’t be happening. How had this happened? How did he not even realize?

“I did not send you this, Baekhyun. Why would I need some cheap stuff like that as token for forgiving you? Please take it off, immediately!”

Baekhyun’s frown only deepened at his request, clearly not understanding his response. It wasn’t his fault but Kyungsoo didn’t have time for explanations. He asked him again, hoping the urgency in his voice would reach him.

For a second, he thought it could work and Baekhyun would listen. They would be alright and he would figure things out. He wouldn’t have to hold him in his arms again, crying all the tears in his body. He wouldn’t have to yearn and long and wish he could just cease to be. They would be okay. They could be okay.

But he knew it was too late. Had been ever since he opened his mouth in Kris’s office. There was no making this okay. There was no escaping this again.

He barely flinched as the door burst open. He barely even moved as Luhan and Tao appeared in front of him, looking as cold and grim as ever. Kris walked in and grabbed Baekhyun by the arms, grip so tight that the other screamed in pain. Kyungsoo just stood there, silently crying.

His happy ending. His happy ending was not there. After everything, his happy ending just wasn’t there…

“Another excellent job, agent D.O. You really are the best at finding sentients.” Kris chuckled out loud, snickering at Baekhyun’s struggling form. He looked like he was in so much pain as the veins popped on his reddened face, mouth hanging open in need of air. It was so horrendous, and yet Kris laughed.

Luhan’s hold on his arm was gentle. Nothing like the cold scrape of metal that it should have been. But his touch tinked against Kyungsoo’s arm, the sound echoing around them. It made Kyungsoo sick, even as the barrel of the gun pressed into his palm. He hated it even more as his fingers instinctively went to grab it the right way.

“If I recall well, you were the one who hit first last time,” smirked Kris, pushing Baekhyun forward until he was standing right in front of Kyungsoo. “Straight into the chest. Had him bleeding all over the floor, didn’t you? Made me remember how good you trained as a machine. Do it for me again before the simulation ends.” 

Luhan was swift to tighten the grip on his wrist, forcing his quivering arm to aim at Baekhyun’s head. He could feel it; the cold case of the gun against his skin. Somehow it felt light. Somehow he felt light. His attention shifted onto the slow blink of Baekhyun’s eyes, finding the calm lying in that sparkly gaze. Trusting. Loving. Scared. Then his lips were moving, just like on that night. Quiet. Unhurried. Confident.

“And after that, we get to finally send you back on the field.” Kris was still talking, lips tugged up as he stared at Baekhyun’s head. Proud. Impressed. Excited for what was to come. Kyungsoo could see it all in the way he held his head high, mannerisms relaxed.

The grip on his wrist tightened and the tip of his index naturally began to curve inward. So little time, yet again. So many things he hadn’t had the chance to say… But there were no regrets in Baekhyun’s eyes and Kyungsoo couldn’t feel any clawing at his heart either. Perhaps, only a few of words would do. Yeah, that had to be it.

“I love you too, Byun Baekhyun.”

**~The End~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far and I hope, as crazy as the story was, you managed to be somehow entertained. This story was a real challenge since it's my first time ever writing anything like this. Somehow, I managed to not give up and I guess that's good.
> 
> Once again, thank you to all the people who helped me make it this far and had to bear with my over-ambitious self. I know I'm not that good of a writer but I could pretend so for the entirety of this fest. Thus, my 2019 new year's resolution has been successfully achieved. Thank you!
> 
> Last but not least, thank you to the prompter for this beautiful idea. I'm sure this isn't what you had in mind but I hope I did a good enough job.


End file.
